


Addressed from You to Me

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Auston Matthews is a Bottom u cowards, Bisexual Male Character, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Going on Dates, Hickies, Insecurity, JT is a good top, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Inexperience, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: You've got me writingLove letters





	Addressed from You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> John Tavares is a Toronto Maple Leaf.
> 
> this is dedicated to a lot of people but mainly to my leafs server and the other hockey server i'm in where we talked about bottom auston and made me write this.

John wasn’t expecting Auston Matthews to call. He wasn’t expecting how excited he’d sound on the phone either. John and Auston plan what should feel like a date and it’s. It’s not a bad idea.

* * *

 

John has tried to convince himself that this isn’t a Date. Because it’s not. It’s just dinner with Toronto’s golden boy. Who had called him before he decided to go to the Leafs in excitement. So it’s a bro-date and not a date-date.

Which actually begs the question of: Why is Auston Matthews so excited about him coming here?

John doesn’t really get to think too hard about it because he’s at the restaurant that his agent suggested they go to. It’s a basic steak house but it’s good and apparently all the guys go there after games. John walks in, and expects the hushed whispers and the wide eyes of the staff. He did come home to play hockey after all.

He gives Auston’s name to the host and he leads him to a little table in the back, lit only by candles and the soft “mood” lighting of the room. Auston’s playing on his phone, bored until he spots John and the host walking towards him. He flushes a little which is ~~cute~~ interesting to say the least.

Auston stands up and he’s a lot _wider_ than John is expecting. “It’s good to meet you.” is the first thing out of Austons mouth and his right hand is extended out. “It’s good to meet you too.”

* * *

 

That was the date that opened the floodgates really. They get dinner all the time, with or without the guys. John doesn’t know if he prefers the guys to be there to act as a buffer between Auston and him. Mitch and Auston whisper to one another and usually whatever Mitch says makes Auston fidget and blush. It also makes it so Auston won’t meet his eyes.

* * *

 

They’re on what seems to be their fifth? sixth? date of the season when the dam breaks.

“What do you and Mitchy talk about?” John asks out of the blue, while they wait for their sushi. Auston sputters a little bit and turns bright red, choking a bit on his water. John pats his back while Auston collects himself, feeling unbelievably confused as to what the problem is. Auston swallows loudly before mumbling something out. Their food comes then.

* * *

It’s their eighth date when Auston finally tells him.

“I have a. Uh… a crush on you.” Auston says sheepishly, blushing and averting his gaze. John just blinks and tells him “I know.”

They kiss for the first time that night. John also sucks a pretty purpling hickey on Auston’s neck.

It’s date number ten that Auston makes the first move but John ends up taking them further.

* * *

John has Auston pinned, kissing his cheeks and his lips and Auston goes pliant under him, cheeks pink and lips swollen, when John decides that maybe he’d like to come home to this everyday from practice. That he’d like to take Auston home after games -good or bad- and take him apart. He leans down and kisses at Auston’s neck, lightly sucking while Auston makes a soft noise. He relaxes further and bares more of his neck for John and whimpers when he takes advantage of the newly exposed skin.

John plants a thigh between Auston’s own thighs and he makes one of the prettiest noises, high in his throat and soft. John kisses him quiet when he grinds up, feeling just how hard Auston is and he whines loudly in pleasure. Auston’s pants look almost too right with how hard his cock is, pressing up hotly to the fabric. It takes some time to strip Auston out of his stupid hipster outfit that, admittedly, looks really good on him.

It takes John a good hot minute to realize that Auston looks like he’s about to combust. It’s not exactly a bad look on him but John would rather

“Can you spread your legs for me, baby?” John says baby in an almost afterthought but Auston responds beautifully, flushing down to his chest and spreading his legs wide, showing off his cock,  taint and the pretty pink of his asshole. He’s shaved (waxed maybe?) smooth and soft. John rubs around his cock and Auston twitches, the fat, heavy shaft hot hot hot to the touch. John didn’t notice when he did it but Auston had covered his eyes with an arm. When he pries it away, Auston has his eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

“Baby, look at me,” John murmurs, all while slotting his hips with Auston’s. “I wanna see how good you feel.” John doesn’t expect Auston to look him in the eyes but he’s grateful for when Auston lets out a shaky breath and opens his eyes. John kisses him, his face framed by his hands. “I just want you to feel good; I don’t care how embarrassing this may be. I want to know and make sure that **you** feel good.”

Auston looks uncomfortable and John is about to call everything off when Auston mumbles something out. “Babe? What did you say?” John says into the quiet of the room, their heavy breathing the only sound. “I never been fucked by a guy…” Auston mumbles out, clearly embarrassed.

John stares blankly at Auston while processing that fact because Auston might be implying that a woman has fucked his ass, watching as the blush on his cheeks deepen and how uncomfortable he starts to look. He comes back to his senses and kisses Auston’s hot cheeks. “Are you worried about it?”

Auston won’t meet his eyes again but nods, quick and jerky, in response to John’s question. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” he asks, because if Auston is this embarrassed already this’ll be hard to get through. “...Yes.” comes the quiet reply.

Auston’s erection has flagged but John knows how to get it back up. “Yeah? Did you like it?” and another quiet _”yes”_ is mumbled out. “Baby, I’m gonna finger you for a little bit okay? If you don’t like it, we’ll stop and I can just blow you or we can do something else.” Auston nods and John can feel his cock twitch.

John leans over to his right nightstand and digs out his half empty bottle of lube, water based because most of his toys are silicone, and slips it between Auston’s left arm and side. “I know it’s cold it I think that you’d like to a little bit warmer right?”

Auston nods and stares at him until he realizes that he’s trying to say something. “Umm. Would you, uh, would you kiss me? Please?” John complies, kissing him soft and sweet until Auston starts to thrust up gently, almost unnoticeable if it wasn’t for the fact that John is pressed right up against him. They kiss for what feels like forever, rubbing against one another while Auston gets hard again.

John takes the lube from Auston, leaning back and gazing down at the handsome man before him. He’s only seven years older but feels so young doing this with someone as inexperienced as Auston seems. He squeezes out a decent amount of lude and coats his fingers, wanting them to be significantly lubed before spreading Auston’s thighs. “It’ll probably still be a little bit cold but it’s warm up quick. Just relax for me okay baby?”

John spreads Auston’s ass cheeks, thick and meaty in the best of ways. John vows that he’ll have to explore what Auston likes when it comes to spanking and being eaten out but fingering him will settle for now. John circles his hole and he can see Auston clenching down, and he kisses at Auston’s knee hoping to relax him. John continues to circle Auston’s hole and once he relaxes, adds slight pressure to the puckered entrance.

Auston jumps a bit but forces himself to relax, allowing John to enter, the lube cold on his otherwise heated walls. John can tell that it feels weird for Auston but he waits until he starts to twitch back onto his finger. John thrusts his finger lightly, watching Auston’s face the entire time for discomfort.

Auston flushes more under the attention but he grinds back some more against John’s finger and soon enough he’s moaning, little breathy things that go straight to John’s cock. “Want another finger?” John asks because he wants to make sure that they’re on the same page. Auston nods and John takes his first finger out and circles another finger with it before adding pressure. It’s obvious that there’s some discomfort and John stills, waits for Auston to nod at him to move.

It takes a couple of minutes but Auston nods and John gets to move again. He thrusts a little harder and curls his fingers more, trying to see if he can find Auston’s prostate. He takes his clean hand and rubs across Auston’s perineum and when Auston whimpers out and clenches tight, John knows he’s found it.

Auston lets out those whines and whimpers that just turn John on more but for now he’s focusing on Auston’s pleasure. Auston reaches down to this cock and John almost slaps his hand away gently until he realizes that Auston is gripping the base of his cock, so tightly that it must hurt. “Too much?”

Auston nods and John eases back from his prostate, just a bit to take the edge off. He scissors his fingers and Auston hisses a bit at the stretch. John repeats the process until Auston can take three of his fingers and can handle the pressure. “Are you ready?”

Auston nods and John goes to get a condom. They haven’t talked about who’ve they’ve been seeing as of late and it’s always better to be safe. He opens it and carefully slides it down his cock, thick and hot to the touch. He lubes his cock up, probably too much but that’s okay, and lines up. Auston reaches out a hand and John takes it, wanting to hold it while they do this.

* * *

 “I wrote you a love at one point, F.Y.I,” Auston tells them while they cuddle, Aus idly tracing patterns on John’s arm where it’s resting on his chest. “I was 17, just figuring out I also liked dudes and I just. Wrote it. I still have it and Mitch won’t let me live it down.”

“Baby, that’s really cute.” Is all John says as he kisses under Auston’s ear. “ Lets go to sleep okay?”

Auston falls asleep before him but John really wants to read that love letter meant for him.

When he does get to read it, he almost jumps Auston then and there.

* * *

Auston and John officially come out to the team and Mitch ends up making bank from all the bets that were in the making. Auston doesn’t quite kill him but it’s a close thing. He’s also being made fun off because John “is too possessive for his own good” since Auston is covered in dark hickies.

John just smiles fondly and kisses him before being fined.

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit! but yall already knew that


End file.
